


【授权翻译】As You Will/如你所愿

by pyn996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 平行宇宙-维多利亚时代, 求婚, 甜虐, 误会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyn996/pseuds/pyn996
Summary: “不愿意？”Castiel空洞地重复。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】As You Will/如你所愿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571458) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> 原作者：受某种神秘力量的驱使，我不得不在凌晨四点爬下床写文。脏话.jpeg
> 
> 译者：咱个小学水平的英语搞这篇有点儿困难，拉不住的翻译腔…没文化瑟瑟发抖.jpeg不过谁不喜欢苏苏的维多利亚AU呢，搞！
> 
> All credit is given for the writer kototyph.  
> 一切荣誉归于原作者 kototyph。  
> 原文甜度满点，欢迎去看原文（notes中有链接），请多多给原作点Kudos，感谢支持~  
> 译者新手上路，热烈欢迎一切意见和建议！  
> 阅读愉快。

“不？”Castiel空洞地重复。

Castiel仰视着Dean，仰视他僵在半空、伸向茶壶的手指。鎏金的日光竞相穿透温室的玻璃墙壁，为他的发梢镀上一丝金光的同时，也照亮了新大陆生活留在他脸颊上的点点雀斑。警觉和类似厌恶的情绪打破了他脸上惊讶的面具，Dean两眼睁大，双唇扭动。

“你是说——”Castiel舔舔突然干燥的嘴唇。不愿意？“是不是——是不是太早了？我明白你和Sam还不算安定下来——”

“不，”Dean嗓音尖利地重复。“不，绝对不愿意。”

“…噢，”Castiel说道。他的心脏，几秒钟前还在因为惊慌失措带来的亢奋而疯狂悸动，此刻突然僵死在胸腔里。“我…明白。”

Dean的后背深深陷进椅背—他在退却，像是担心Castiel会紧追不放、或者干脆扑倒在地似的。

“我明白了，”Castiel重复道。他攀着餐桌边缘摇摇晃晃地站直身体，双眼盯着一桌残羹冷炙，那正是他俩晚点的早餐。他的手指轻轻颤抖着。地面的泥土在他的裤管膝盖处留下一滩污迹，只是他并没有留意。

“谢谢你招待的美餐，”Castiel茫然盯着吃了一半的吐司，耳间隐约听见自己在说话。“我会自己出去。”

他勉力控制自己不要逃跑，只是不太成功。

Castiel快步流星穿过门厅，正好遇到走下楼梯的Sam。“Cas？”Sam招呼他。

Castiel猛地拉开大门。

“Cas，出什么事了？”

“再见，Sam，”Castiel嗓音沙哑不堪。他关上门。大门把他和Sam惊讶的表情隔开了。

Castiel拦下一辆马车。直到马车驶出几个街区，他才发觉他的帽子、手套和厚外套都不在身上。哦，天啊，真不像样，何不干脆把流言拱手呈上呢。他敢说，在日落之前，闲言碎语就会摆上他兄弟们的餐桌了。

Castiel跌跌撞撞地走进大门，挥退想接过他那并不存在的大衣的Joshua，他感到几丝裂纹在心头的巨石上扩散开来。

“先生，”管家神色担忧，他的视线从Castiel凌乱的衣着和打着颤的肩膀一一扫过。“究竟出了什么事？”

“没什么大不了的，”Castiel揉搓着自己的手臂，十一月伦敦的寒意几乎冻透了每根骨头。“我要去——去三楼做研究。请你——一大杯白兰地？”Castiel很少喝酒，更别说现在还是上午，他只是一点儿都不在乎那些破事儿了。

Joshua犹豫了一瞬，点点头。“好的，先生。”

“谢谢你，Joshua，”Castiel头也不回地大步走上楼梯。

也许是凭着今天仅存的那么一丁点儿运气，让此刻无比渴望独处的Castiel在那唯一一间平时总是空无一人的房间里发现了Gabriel。他的这位兄弟甚至连睡袍都没换，没骨头似的瘫倒在毛绒缎面沙发上。他一手举着晨报，一手擎着一只精致的瓷杯，盯着匆忙出场的Castiel，扬起左眉。

“你在这儿干嘛？”Castiel近乎歇斯底里地质问他的兄弟。Gabriel耸耸肩，响亮地嘬饮手中浓烈的土耳其咖啡。

“躲开我们亲爱的大哥，因为他最近看上的那位——Castiel？”

Castiel从头到脚抖个不停，几乎瘫倒在座椅前的地板上。

报纸被Gabriel放上沙发背。“出什么事儿了？”

“没什么，”Castiel想，去他的。“我向Dean求婚了。”

“你啥？”Gabriel猛得坐起身，咖啡在杯子里疯狂摇荡。“我的天，我还以为你没那个胆儿呢！婚礼是什么时候？哦，你没告诉Michael吧，我可得看看他的表情——”

“他说不，”Castiel说。

“他说个鬼的不，”Gabriel断然出声。

“他说绝对不愿意，”Castiel把脸埋进手掌，闷声回答。

陶瓷茶杯被放回茶托，发出一声轻巧的脆响。Gabriel把他拖出椅子，塞进沙发，一只手臂环绕上他的肩膀。

“我简直出尽洋相，”Castiel盯着手指喃喃自语。“说不定会刊上明天的社会版。报纸上肯定又是一连篇蠢话。‘亲爱的读者朋友们，你们一定与本人一样对昨日早间我们亲爱的C.E.先生被人亲眼目睹从位于海德公园的W.大人府邸落荒而逃之事倍感迷惑——’”

“我要杀了那个小鬼，”Gabriel低声咆哮，他的下巴紧紧压在Castiel的头顶。“就算女王禁止决斗，要雇个小瘪三去割他的喉咙也不是什么难事。”

“Gabriel，”Castiel语气里带着责备。

Gabriel发出一声愤怒的低吼。“对他我从来没有好印象。”

确实。“但是你喜欢Sam。如果你杀了他哥，想想他会多伤心。”

Gabriel的手臂收紧了。“那就搞残他。”

“Gabriel。”

“阉了他，最轻了。”

“Gabriel！”连续几个威胁确实减轻了他喉头的窒息感，迫在眉睫的泪水也逐渐退却。

他终于放下手掌，颤抖着叹息。“他也有道理，我想。”他平静下来。

Gabriel哼了一声。“他有个鬼。”

“我是五兄弟里年纪最小的。爵位不可能传到我头上，”Castiel的手指扭成一团。“我们家族也许不缺钱，但是我的收入比Michael少多了，也比Lucem少。你的事业蒸蒸日上，”最近几个月街头巷尾疯传大公Engel的四子即将步入商界——“和他们相比，我的一万英镑恐怕微不足道。”

“你的思路活像一位得体的英国妈妈，”Gabriel啧啧出声，手指抚过自己前额的碎发。“时下的潮流可不是金钱或者利益，而是爱情。到处有年轻情侣私奔到Gretna Green【1】或者大陆。”

“那显然不可能，”Castiel轻声说，泪水夺眶而出，像融化的铅液一般滚烫而汹涌，Gabriel脱口而出：“哦，老天——来，我的手帕，这才是乖孩子——”

Castiel沉浸在自怨自艾之中，对门外的叫喊和摔打声充耳不闻。沉重的脚步声穿过中央楼梯越发靠近，Gabriel皱眉看向房门：“到底怎么——？”

有人撞开了房门，一转眼，Dean出现在门前，外套勉强挂在左肩肩头，阔领结【2】松垮歪斜，胸膛剧烈起伏活像刚刚走下赛道的短跑选手。

“Castiel！”Dean认出眼前的人，大跨步走向Castiel。

Castiel惊讶无比，呆呆地盯着Dean单膝跪下，任由Dean拉过自己的手，任由Dean冰凉的手指紧紧握上自己僵直的手指。“Castiel，”这个男人再次开口，温柔地呼唤对方的名字。

“算你有种，Winchester，”Gabriel像一条吐信的毒蛇嘶嘶地说，但是Dean没有理会，他的视线逡巡着Castiel的脸，噢，真是丢人现眼。自己看起来肯定一团糟，双眼浮肿、泪痕满面，手里还捏着Gabriel的手帕。

“Castiel，”Dean呼唤他，第三次。“刚才你是在为自己问吗？”

“什么？”Castiel的声带随着肿胀的喉咙嘶哑地震动。“什么意思？”

“我以为，”Dean的脖颈随着自己的话逐渐放松下来，任凭额头轻触二人紧握的双手，Castiel看着他浓密的发顶，他的气息温暖着两人纠缠的手指。“我——Cas,我以为——”

“Winchester大人？”

房门前，Michael的眉毛扬得高高的，简直快要融入发际线，而Raphael站在他身后，脸上带着懒得掩饰的嘲讽神色。

“这是什么意思？”他们最年长的兄弟厉声询问，作为回应，Dean抬起头，挺直腰背。Castiel想抽回双手，但是Dean不愿松手。

“不关你的事。”他对Michael说。“请离开。”

“你胆敢闯进我家勾搭我的兄弟，我怎么可能视若无睹呢，”Michael尖刻地嘲讽，引得Dean稍稍扬起下巴。

“很好，”他说。“Cas。”

“嗯？”Castiel带着颤音回答。Dean转回头和Castiel四目相对，两人相接的灼热视线仿佛有火花四溅，几乎令他难以承受。

“今早你向我求婚，”Dean的嗓音低沉嘶哑。“是代表你自己吗？还是Michael？”

“啥？”Gabriel难以置信地问，门前的两位同样脱口而出。

“Dean，”Castiel脱力地嘟哝，视线畏缩地避开Michael的方向。

“我还以为，”Dean深深地吸进一口气。“你问我的时机和语气。我还以为…我以为你在…利用我们的友谊。为了他。”

“精彩至极，”Gabriel双臂交叉，讽刺地评论道。“毫无疑问你是我所见所有两脚生物中最蠢的玩意儿了，我是说，那可包括绝大部分家禽在内。”

Dean没理会他，Cas也是，他全然专注于Dean的表白。“我永远不会，”他急匆匆地说。“我不可能…”

Dean眸色渐深，一个美艳绝伦的笑容徐徐铺展，Castiel不由自主地扬起嘴角回应。“那么，Cas，我愿意。”

“真的？”Castiel感到难以呼吸。这不可能，他是说——？

“我愿意，一直，永远，”Dean回应道。旁观的人群爆炸了。Michael在狂吼，Gabriel发出印第安酋长式的欢呼并且对吼回去，然后Sam和Lucem冒出来狂喊着询问究竟发生了什么。不过那一切都不再重要，因为Dean说了我愿意。

他说我愿意。

Dean顶着一头乱发、衣冠不整，Castiel满面泪痕鼻头红肿，知道自己的形象也没好到哪儿去，但是当他的手臂环上Dean的脖子，Dean搂着他的腰，狂喜地把Castiel的身体举向半空转起圈来，两人的欢声笑语汇入房间里刺耳的喧闹噪声。

“我愿意，愿意，愿意，”Dean的嘴唇贴在Castiel的耳迹反复吟唱，假如说上午他俩还不一定能登上社会新闻的话，现在答案已经毫无疑问了，Castiel昏头昏脑地想着，笑着，紧紧拥抱Dean像拥抱着自己的生命，他的双唇抵在Dean唇角喃喃低语“我愿意”，直到两人的亲吻再容不下一丝间隙。

译注：  
【1】Gretna Green：格雷特纳格林，临近英格兰边境的苏格兰村庄，旧时一些英格兰情侣因被禁止在本地结婚而跑到此地成婚。  
【2】cravat：高领领结/阔领带，男用围巾结。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者后记：  
> 我需要更多粉圈友人！来我的汤和LJ。  
> http://kototyph.tumblr.com  
> https://kototyph.livejournal.com  
> （⬆此处均为原作者的链接⬆）
> 
> 译者：  
> 感谢你看到这里！爱作者爱世界！


End file.
